


RELEVATION;  THE MIDNIGHT  ANGEL

by minjing_95



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Angst, Complete, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, Mystery, One Shot, Other, Romance, SlightAngst, Supernatural Elements, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, nctu - Freeform, taeyongxyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjing_95/pseuds/minjing_95
Summary: You never believed in angels.But when a series of unexplainable events started happening to you one night home following the appearance of a stranger whose beauty was almost too unreal, was it a pure coincidence or was there more to it?





	RELEVATION;  THE MIDNIGHT  ANGEL

You pulled the strap of your clothed bag up your slouching shoulders, face slightly scrunched into a small frown; it has been the third time since it had fallen off your shoulders on your way home that night. Giving it one last tug, you trudged wearily among the group of commuters scurrying to catch the last train that would soon be reaching in a minute’s time. Swam of people rushing past you looked like a blur; the sound of heels and footsteps clicking on the glossy hard ground deafening to your ears.

 

Tonight was just another night of overworking at your office; in fact it had been the third consecutive night of such torture. Ever since the merging with another research company last June, your team has been working diligently with another group of 5 on a project. You loved your job, but sometimes the workload given to you was just countless. Being the youngest, and newest research member added to the team, you could not help but to be shoved with extra paperwork to be done. Miscellaneous stuff, to be exact. You don’t complain about it though, because you believed you could learn something out of every task implemented to you. But what frustrated you the most was whenever you thought the newest formula your team had brainstormed about was finally going to work, the results proved otherwise.

 

You were lethargic, you all were. But you had to admit this was also the reason why working in a research centre was the dream job of yours. “Giving up” was nonexistent in your vocabulary, even more so impossible in your mentality. The challenges faced could only spur you on even more, igniting the already burning flame for the craving to publish a research paper on MediReads; the biggest newsletter company in the Medicine field. The thrill and glory of creating a new medicine, finding a new cure, or simply enlightening the public on some of the mysteries of a certain disease sounded admirable; and that was the one and only goal you had in mind for now.

 

The train ride home was supposedly less than an hour’s journey but it seemed like an eternity as the railway track stretching into darkness seemed to be never-ending tonight.  Painting a spooky illusion of the train traveling to nowhere, the view of your next stop was intangible; destination unreachable.

 

_Buzz buzz~_

 

Fishing out your phone from the pocket, you tapped on the screen to read the message. It was a mass notification from your team leader and it wasn’t the best news you would like to hear. The company meeting that was originally set at 9:00AM tomorrow had to be shifted an hour earlier due to last minute changes in schedules. You heaved a big sigh and locked your phone. Seemed like it was going to be a long week ahead.

 

Halfway throughout the journey, weariness got the better of you and you soon dozed off into a deep snooze. Picking up a sudden strong whiff of manly cologne; your senses got evoked whist you stirred in your sleep, half aware of the gentle nudge at your arm that soon followed. But it wasn’t enough to bring your consciousness back until you heard someone speak, his voice a little too near your ear.

 

“Wake up, Y/N.”

 

Jolting from your seat in surprise, your eyes shot open and realized your stop was next. Scanning across the empty train cabin, your blurred eyes searched for the kind commuter who had just saved you from a detour should you have missed your destination that was arriving soon in 3 minutes’ time.

 

To your disappointment, there was not a soul in sight except for a construction worker clad in a neon orange uniform seated at the next cabin, with his head thrown back against the glass behind, mouth wide open from exhaustion. Pouting slightly, you mentally thanked the kind Samaritan, grateful that there are still helpful people in this cold, unnerving city. Taking your phone out again, you checked the time that now showed  **12:00AM**  on the screen as a yawn escaped your slightly chapped lips.

 

You weren’t too sure if you were touched by this small gesture, or were you intrigued by this mysterious man because you found yourself pondering over him; a stranger whose face was still a complete mystery to you.

 

The cologne he was wearing was so strong you were quite certain he had taken a seat beside you while you were sleeping. What surprised you wasn’t how many puffs he sprayed but how unique it smelt. You could not quite grasp what kind of fragrance was it but it seemed to be a mixture of everything. Cinnamon, mint, coffee, books and rain. It smelt strangely familiar, it smelt like  ** _home._**  This rich yet balmy aroma was truly one of a kind and for the first time in the past two weeks, it was something that had garnered your attention other than the project you have been zealously working on.

 

With that vague memory of how comforting his voice sounded like, you almost deemed yourself as delusional for wanting to meet this charming stranger even when there was zero proof to validate your point on how a person’s appearance is correlated to the tone of voice. It was just solely based on that one sentence he spoke. Feeling slightly regretful for having missed the opportunity, the idea immediately vanished when it dawned on you at how puzzling- no, how absurd, this whole incident was.

 

How did he know your name? And how was he aware that you were planning to alight at the next stop? Most importantly, where did he disappear to? Since it was impossible for him to have alighted since the train was still moving, the only option left was that he must have ran off to hide. It made absolutely no sense at all for him to do so and even if for some reason he decided to shy away, it was neither possible for him run at such a fast speed nor were the rows of seats and transparent glass dividers a good cover for hiding.

 

Unless... he wasn't human.

 

Although you loved listening to your colleagues sharing ghost stories at the pantry during lunch breaks, you always took the supernatural with a pinch of salt. Maybe you were just too afraid that they were real so you wanted to believe it was pure superstition. Unable to find any explanation for this incident unless concluding it to be a paranormal activity had you convinced it was nothing but just a dream. A lucid dream so real that had woken you up instead.

 

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

 

It had started to drizzle when you alighted from the train. Cursing at how unlucky you were to have forgotten to bring along your umbrella that day, you held your bag close to your petite body as you stepped out of the station’s shelter.

_Crunch crunch crunch crunch…_

Your shoes crunched on the dried, fallen leaves that were laid on the now wet ground; making sharp, crispy sounds with every step you took. You shivered a little when the cold wind blew, wishing you wore something thicker.

 

Standing by the traffic light, you tapped your right foot impatiently, as if the more you showed your restlessness the faster was it for the green man to light up. Just when the light drizzle turned into bigger raindrops, a flicker of thought came into your mind to run across the almost empty road instead. While you were contemplating on the idea, the big fat raindrops that have been relentlessly pelting on your body had stopped and was now replaced with the angry sounds of pitter-patter against a nylon canopy instead. 

 

Looking up, you realized someone had held an umbrella over your head. 

 

 _Wow I'm in such luck today_ , you thought.

 

Your gaze landed on the hand that was holding the spine of the brolly. The owner of the umbrella had beautiful hands, for the fingers wrapping around the shaft were long and slender, with one or two veins slightly popping underneath the back of the hand. You also noticed there was a tiny mole right above his left ring finger.

 

Being incredibly touched, your eyes slowly trailed up to meet the stranger's face, preparing to thank him for the kind gesture. Lo and behold, you found yourself very much tongue-tied when your eyes finally met. You could not quite believe what you were seeing then because you swore the boy, who appeared to be around the same age as you, was arguably one, if not the most attractive male you have ever seen. 

 

Dressed in a black turtle-necked top tucked into a pair of jeans, he finished off the chic look with a light brown trench-coat and boots. The short dark hair that seemed to appear brown at certain angles framed his already perfect face shape, showing off some forehead at the middle as if the sharp angled jawline was not enough of a tease. With features so sharp and distinct, what really caught your attention was his pair of astonishingly big, beautiful eyes. The irises were a warm tone of dark chocolate brown; so gentle yet alluring. You never knew someone  ** _this_**  good-looking could exist because you reckoned he must have had popped out from a Shoujo Manga book somehow. In other words, he seemed too unreal to be true.

 

Despite his good looks, there was something else about him which made your heart flutter in excitement and you knew exactly what that was -   ** _he had the exact familiar scent you were desperately finding._** The one that not only managed to miraculously clear your slightly blocked nose but also rendered a sense of comfort a moment ago.

 

You wondered where the young man came from as he was empty-handed except for the big navy blue umbrella he was holding. It was as if he knew it was going to rain tonight. You opened your mouth to speak again, resisting the urge to ask if the living masterpiece standing before you was human.

 

"Th...thank you," you bowed slightly, glad it was dark for you knew your cheeks were probably the shade of your cherry flavoured lip balm. It was inevitable to react this way anyway.

 

You knew your hunch was right when he finally spoke, confirming your speculation. That slightly low, yet boyish voice that had been resonating in your mind since earlier was a big giveaway. The boy was now chuckling in amusement as he studied your flustered self, trying to contain a grin that was undoubtedly spreading across his face.

 

"You should carry an umbrella in your bag whenever you go though, the weather is really unpredictable nowadays," he added.

  
"Yes I... probably should."  
  
"Let's go."

 

Looking at him in confusion, you only realized what he meant when the green man started blinking a second or two after he spoke. Taking a careful step across a pudde on the road, the both of you hurried to the lobby of your apartment; footsteps in sync. 

 

"Thank you so much for offering your umbrella... Sir," you regretted the choice of salutations immediately.

 

"Sir?" the boy started laughing, his left hand coming up to comb away the bangs that were slightly poking into his eyes, "Its been a while since I heard this word."

 

He was beaming in amusement.

 

Has been a while? He sounds like an old man, you pondered. This guy here sure was an interesting chap. "I'm sorry, how can I address you?" 

 

"You can call me TY."

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

With every mankind born on this earth, a guardian angel would be assigned to him and Taeyong was the one appointed to you. He was there when you took your first breath in the labour room, he witnessed you taking the first successful baby step after failing for the umpteen time, he cheered you on for buying a bowl of noodles on your first day of school. Taeyong has been watching your every move carefully, making sure to keep his human protégée away from danger to his best ability. He was not only your protector, but also an invisible friend you never knew about.

 

Taeyong probably understood you more than you knew yourself. It wasn't surprising, given he has been by your side since the beginning of time. He knew you didn't have a specific favourite colour, he knew you loved night more than day and he knew behind this bubbly image you wore lies an insecure individual. You were akin to a blueprint, with every information under his fingertips.

 

Shaking his head in disapproval became more of a habit than a reaction whenever you did something foolish. A facepalm would soon follow if you went ahead with your plans despite his desperate attempts to avert a possible accident or regret. Clues that were too subtle; too unnoticable for you to catch. 

 

He wasn't allowed to alter what was set to happen with his own mind-reading powers, for every human has their own destiny - their own path laid out for them to walk. But he could send hints to create possible chances, hoping to lay out an alternative route for a better outcome if you were lucky enough to catch on. Perhaps you were just a little dense in picking up things like these as he was seldom successful.

 

It wasn't easy watching over you, over someone who tends put work before her own well-being. But it wasn't as if Taeyong had any complaints. It was his duty anyway.

 

When you cried over your first heartbreak, Taeyong could only sit by the edge of the bed, patting you to sleep while you curled into a sobbing mess the entire night. He didn't know what love was but he knew his heart ached with every teardrop that fell. He had tried warning you with all the little bad omens in hopes of hinting that the ex-boyfriend of yours wasn't a decent man but he guessed he could only agree that love was indeed blind.

 

All the love Taeyong thought he knew was the universal care for every living being on Earth. Taeyong never knew what was it like to send flowers to a girl he liked, nor did he understand why would couples breakup when they were no longer happy with each other's existence. He never got the chance to learn for it was forbidden to fall for a human.

 

It was the first grave mistake a guardian angel could ever do and Taeyong swore he would never go against the rules.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Being fully aware of the fact that the both of you are from two different worlds, he had to constantly remind himself that you were coexisting thanks to the thin line of duty joining you together. But matters of the heart is a very complicated thing. While we agree on how love is blind, love can be dangerous too.

 

Letting his prescence known tonight was breaking against the law and he could get into big trouble for that but Taeyong felt that manifesting himself was the best way in helping you then.

 

What he didn't realize was that the feeling he had for you had already surpassed the mere responsibility as a guardian. It was the kind of innocent affection a man has towards a woman.

 

As much as he didn't want to admit, it was a fact that the thought of changing this cruel fate was slowly creeping into his mind, growing bigger with each passing day. Taeyong wanted to believe maybe he could be brave enough to break the orthodox trend one day.

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

"Are you okay TY?" your waved your hand in front of Taeyong's eyes, snapping him out of his trance.

 

"Ah yeah sorry I got distracted."

 

Distracted at how unreal this whole situation was - that he wasn't invisible but standing physically before you, touchable after 22 years; in flesh and blood. As another normal looking male human. 

 

Taeyong couldn't quite comprehend the waves of mixed emotions that were hitting him right there and then. Making oneself known to you, the person who was the sole reason of his entire existence, was pretty nerve-wrecking for a start.

 

You were certain you were strangers, but that gaze of his propelled you to think differently. "I'm sorry but have we met somewhere before?"

 

"Eh?" came the first reply. He wasn't expecting a question like this when the initial plan was just to offer an umbrella and get away as soon as you were safe.

 

"I mean, I'm sure we haven't met before but you look kinda... familiar?" cocking your head to a side, you searched for hints if he was someone who may have crossed paths once.

 

"I uh... I'm a... a new tenant living a few blocks away from here," he replied, voice uncertain of his stand. "I take the subway sometimes!"

 

You looked at him quizzically. You didn't remember seeing advert posters in the neighbourhood for rent recently but brushed it off anyway.

 

"That's cool. So where are you from?" you asked, oblivious to the flustered look on his face.

 

 _Shucks._  

 

Taeyong wasn't lying when he told you he came from a place far away. Angels don't lie.

 

"And where exactl-"

 

"Its a small city at the Eastern Mountains. You should rest its getting late. Keep the umbrella, you'll need it tomorrow," he cut you off.

 

"Its alright I have my own. You can have it back," you gently refused, pushing the umbrella to him only to have him jumping slightly at the touch of your skin. You noticed him retracting his hand quickly, as if it was a boiling hot kettle his fingers had grazed upon instead. 

 

“Omg I’m sorry did my accessory cut you or something?” you asked, worried to have accidentally hurt his hand.

 

"No no, I’m fine don’t worry…” he smiled weakly. You noticed him pulling the cuff of his knitted sleeve to cover the hand that had touched yours. “Anyway, your umbrella won't be big enough for the storm tomorrow," he pushed the brolly to you once more, this time careful to minimize any skin contact.

 

_How do you know if mine's not big enough?_

 

"But how can I return it to you?" you decided to ask the more practical question. 

 

"When I see you again,  ** _Tulip._** "

 

With a flash of that oh-so charming smile and a swift wave, he turned on his heels and disappeared into the cold dark streets.

 

It was only when the sound of your nickname, something so personal yet long forgotten, escaping his lips hit you that Taeyong wasn't just a random kind-hearted neighbour who happened to offer you help tonight. 

 

"H..hey!!!" you shouted into the empty pavement, voice muffled from the rain. Squinting into the blurred streets in awe, you realized he was gone in just seconds.

   
Taeyong wished he didn't have to end the meeting with you so abruptly. Heck he would love to speak to you forever but the sudden touch of your skin burnt his hand, a reminder that tonight's meeting was a blatant move. His true identity would be revealed if he had stayed a minute longer. Although it wasn't as if he would transform into a beast or something, it was obvious you would still freak out at the sight of him slowly disappearing into thin air before your eyes. He didn't want to frighten you away. Not tonight when you just met. 

 

It seemed like love was not only blind and dangerous but it was also foolish; for that slip of tongue gave every bit of himself away. 

This nickname "Tulip" was given by your grandmother who used to love sharing on the unexplainable encounter of how she derived the name from. It was Spring that year when she carried you, who were barely a month old then, in her arms before the meadow of a fully bloomed Tulip flowers. Your grandmother claimed to have heard a voice replying "Let's name her Tulip then" when she was pondering over a pretty nickname for you. As surprised as she was, your grandmother was certain it wasn't hallucination. 

 

You had always loved your grandmother dearly and that beautiful name she got you, but you could never quite believe the absurdity of her story. As wise as she was, you wouldn't buy the idea that it was some guardian angel she was so bent on believing. 

 

"Tulip" was a pact you two had made with, something you held so dear to for as long as you could remember. It was only after the demise of your grandmother had you stopped using this name all together, not because others weren't worthy of calling you in it but your heart breaks every time you hear it.

 

Tonight was the first time in 5 years you heard someone else address you as Tulip again. For once, you didn't hurt. For once, you wanted to be called that way again. You weren't sure if it was time that had healed your wound or if it was the person who spoke it. But all you knew was that it gave you the same comfort you received from your late grandmother. Or perhaps... even something slightly more.

 

With all the clues piecing up together, even a fool would have figured it out by now that this TY guy knew you, or your grandmother, from a long time ago.

 

 _Could_   _he be..._

 

 _No. This is ridiculous._ You shook your head. No way were you beginning to believe your grandmother. Or not.

 

Your heartbeat started pounding like crazy against your rib-cage; like a wild bird desperate to be freed from its cage, desperate to find the answer.

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

You headed straight to the bathroom when you arrived at your apartment. Hundreds of scenarios and what-ifs were running in your mind, giving rise to a slight throbbing pain at your temples. Since your hair was slightly damp from the rain earlier, you decided to step in for a hot shower before anything else.

 

After a good 15 minutes of washing, you stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. Hanging your favourite white towel over your shoulders, you squeezed the damp hair dry whilst finding a comfortable position at your desk. Tonight's encounter with TY was so ambiguous and you were determined to crack this mystery.

 

Rummaging through your bag, your hand found the notebook that held messy scribbles of yours whenever you had to brainstorm about something. With your fingers holding onto the ribbon bookmark, you turned it in a swift flip to a new clean page. To your surprise, it wasn't quite the blank page you were expecting because a small slip of a different designed paper penned with words, handwriting a little too neat to be yours, was staring back at you instead.

 

Picking up the note, you gasped as you read what it said: 

 

                                        -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

>          ** _"Lips as red as flower buds before spring,_**
> 
> **_I hope you'll fall asleep with a happy dream._ **
> 
> **_If_ ** **_your_ ** **_heart is bent on_ ** **_achieving it_ ** **_,_ **
> 
> **_Then_ ** **_I wish for success_ ** **_it soon shall be._ ** **_"_ **

 

****

**** P.S/ Forgive me for leaving in a hurry. 

                                                      You might want to wear blue for your meeting tomorrow, it brings good luck~ 

                                                        ** _-Tae Yong-_**

 

                                             ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"So your name is Tae Yong," you smiled, "Thank you."

 

You were convinced your grandmother was right after all. That other beings such as guardian angels do exist.

 

 

-END- 

**Author's Note:**

> (Original work published on 2017. https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1306617)


End file.
